Talk:Club Penguin Staff
Member ship Dear Moderator. Why do you have to pay to get all the cool stuff and to be a member. P.S can it be free because I cant pay for it. at least make it so non-members have some good things because all you are doing is making parents pay for their kids to get clothes on a video game. Amount Any people who can edit this page please change the number four to five because there is five listed but it says four. Reason for paying membership The money used for membership is given to the employees who work for Club Penguin. Without the money, people who work for Club Penguin would not have a job and no one would work for the game. Money also pays for editing the game. For example; parties, clothes, furniture. Without money from membership, Club Penguin would shut down completely. And because Club Penguin is also owned by Disney, it too would shut down. People who use hacking systems do not realise the importance for paying money, if more hacking continues Club Penguin would close down in just a few years. NOT NECCESSARILY!!!!Capslock. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Number Look on the Wikipedia article, it says theres about 70. A lot more low key moderators, methinks. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:47, 4 August 2008 (UTC) You don't believe me, do you? Well, it has a source (The Wikipedia article). --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Foeget it, I think it was a mistake. I reverted my edit a while ago. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) They'd need lots for the population. The blog says it somewhere. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:24, 28 August 2008 (UTC) What? What's that RSHQ it mentions? :I don't know either. I might take it off. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Protect? Can someone un-protect the page... at least lock it to autoconfirmed only? The serious vandals were about a year ago. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 21:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) L@@K WUT I FOUND! I was looking round youtube and l@@k wut i found! :Do you honestly think that's their official YouTube account? :... [[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 11:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fake, it says US. They're in Canada. --Girintina12 20:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Box creator We should add Box Creator since he is controlled by Rsnail.--Antwan1353 That's Me! 22:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) VIOLATION ALERT!!! Our systems have tracked that the Moderators page has been violated. We must launch a re-edit attack on this page to prevent more violation! --Courageman (Talk) 07:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Violation cleared The violation's gone. We are victorious. Thanks to Webj444 our community's save. Stay alert and post a message on this talk page for any violations. C-man out. --Courageman (Talk) 08:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Add Screenpig Please add moderator Screenpig.--174.44.145.144 R Add an r to the picture in the top right corner which was the old logo.Yugimuto1 -Talk 20:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Guys, Billybob and most of the authors don't really moderate the game so the term moderating is misleading. Most of the real people who moderate the game are unknown since they have to keep their penguin identity a secret. I think you should consider creating a different section for their job titles such as Polo Field and Buisnesmoose under a Social Media Team and Whats new blog Authors. :Proof? Of course, look at the evidence, do you ever see Polo Field and Businessmoose on Club Penguin all the time monitoring what you or other penguins are doing? no. They're most likely busy doing their SPECIFIC job which is social media, not moderating. Also on Screenhogs blog (http://screenhog.com/blog/club-penguin/) he specifically stated none of the main owners actually moderated the game. Yes they had the ability to ban but they were mostly doing their specific jobs. ~Boy cat 89~ 02:41, 27 October 2012 (UTC) Bad Mods and Membership I know not all of them where bad... a lot of them pay a lot of their own time to help CP to be a good island! But some... just... used... the... benefits...of...being...a MOD!!!! (like saying you to the others, free membership, banning others coz he hated them and they have not broke the rule or he just feel like doing it!) Also, I have a friend who told me that he is a mod(I was trying to report him but he said he wud ban me forever if I do!). And also the mod name Keerthirocks(or something like that LOL) I met him years ago and he shouted "I am a mod" And I notice that a lot of penguins are disappearing as he said "Who next?" "ahhhh...." something like that. Then he swear around to the other penguins, One of my friend was the "Chosen one". I hope this example will not affect the GOOD MODS! As long as I know that good mods are NEVER EVER telling others their identity! right? Also, I understood about paying for membership stuff on CP, but I was wondering about a new feature, like Non-members can buy secret reveal items(viking helmet, silver surf board.etc.) AND penguins can buy membership from other penguins by CP MONEY.(think about this way, there will still be the same amount have membership being bought) Horse Isle 2, another game I played(which CP is a lot better after comparing) is using this feature. TELL ME IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTOOD OR HAVE ANYTHING TO TALK OR CHAT WITH ME Thanks! Trial Membership Trial Membership...What about poor people (or people who cannot get membership) just have membership for 7 days?? Isn't it good idea? 12Klock (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC)